


【无CP】我要当教授

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos
Summary: 魔幻世界相声艺术。也坑啦！





	【无CP】我要当教授

起初，秦校长说要有光，就真的把家底都败光。

校长很愁，特别愁，中国坤音术法大学（朝阳校区），多好一学校，坤，女性，音，声音，魔法界的女权之声啊，怎么就吸引不到人才呢？

坤音大学目前核心团队共三个人，除了秦校长之外，一个教学秘书陈博文，非常有创新意识，热衷于搞慕课，过去几个月正在研究怎么用圆光术和水晶球相结合，搭建网上视频教学平台，遇到了一些小困难，目前正在向校长提解决方案——买台录像机。

还有一个招生处的任子墨，据说是进修回来的，同样紧跟潮流，招生不能光宣传硬件啊，毕竟咱们硬件不行啊，所以就得宣传校园文化，拍那个最美校园，那个我在坤音等你。  
暂时也请不起演员，就自己来，宣传片拍了好几个，回回男主都是同一个。  
宣传效果怎么样，暂时不好说，年终报绩效都说招生人数平稳发展，毕竟去年是0今年也是0。

除了工作人员，现有的师资队伍主要是两个人。

以前是三个的，有一个爱出门游历，给人点化走了。

剩下俩泰山书院出来的，都是一表人才，还是同门，亲师兄弟啊。

师兄李振洋，舞得一手好桃木剑，据说那个剑是传家宝，真正的降龙木，纯手工雕刻，还与时俱进中西结合，进口了大不列颠的魔杖芯子，在剑心里塞了龙心腱。  
舞起来虎虎生威，尤其是这龙心腱，那可了不得，龙遇水则祥啊。

只要去海边，他跟水上漂着，舞桃木剑，海里的海豚鲸鱼哗哗往外蹦，嘴里哭着喊着的都是“大海啊你真的beautiful！”  
多好，多有排面，摩西过红海都不带有这么多小弟的。

但也不是没缺点，要不怎么这么多年当不上教授呢。

缺点是怕鬼。  
怕得要命。

天师这一科，它和别的科目不太一样，非常讲究实务研究，学生进来，本科四年不实习满800小时了都不准毕业，硕士三年，1200小时，反正大家也不用睡觉，是人的打坐休息会儿，是妖的对月嘬两口就行了，剩下的时间都抓鬼去。  
李老师他这个情况，做不来一线实务，攒不下来独特的工作经验，收集不到一手的研究数据，关键这一行还没有海外文献可以翻译，于是前几篇论文都是联名发表的。  
现在要评副教授了，得是个博士吧？得有专著吧？得第一作者吧？得C刊吧？不行了，做不来。  
所以至今还是讲师。

师弟卜凡，身世非常了不起，据说有点那个草原苍狼神的血统，虽然他自个儿说稀得大概有学校食堂的豆浆那么稀，但好歹也是有，能变成那个欧亚大狼，人型一米九二，变身了一米五二。  
这种血统上的优势，造就了卜凡与妖界得天独厚的沟通能力，选读的是驭兽专业。但凡犬科妖怪遇到他，不出三句都会称兄道弟，普通未开智的小狗大狗见了他也直摇尾巴。所以他一度也成为了丐帮希望引进的重点对象。  
和师兄完全相反，卜凡是绝对的实务人才。前几年跟两个英国的著名教授搞中英狼才交流合作培养计划，该方案原计划培养100名有志之狼，后来受限于物种灭绝，分了一半名额给哈士奇。  
依然是成果斐然，接受教育的五十位哈士奇同学，在卜老师的精心教导下，都学会了坐下、握手、换一只手握。

但卜老师同样也有自己的不足之处，英文不行。  
他们这种生物专业，有个话语权问题，比较没有文化自信，核心期刊全部都是外文杂志，中文影响因子那都不够。  
但是卜老师这个英文水平，就三板斧，hello，thank you，I'm sorry，后来出国前还给集中培训了一段，教会了他说My English is poor ,can you speak Chinese?  
对此卜老师也很委屈啊，他说我母语是普通话，第二语言是青岛话，第三语言是犬吠，这么说来我已经会二外了，我不比别人差啊，是这个学术研究要求太严格了。  
菏泽李师兄不屑一顾：“瞧见了吧！瞧见了吧！他们青岛人就这么嚣张！都快宣布独立了！给他能的！二外！”

秦校长那时候也问，说卜老师啊，你不是跟那个，那个纽特教授，那个卢平教授，都合作过吗？人家可是正经英国人啊！  
卜老师又委屈了，首先，跟卢平教授沟通，我们嗷嗷几声就都明白了，哪还要学英文啊？  
那再说了，纽特教授，人跟鸭嘴兽都能聊得来，你说我们沟通要不要学英语？

但总之，总之，卜老师也就一直是个讲师。

大学之大，不在大楼，而在大师。  
虽然大楼我们也没有，但大师还是可以再争取一下。  
秦校长我劝天公重抖擞不拘一格降人才，拜了好几个国家的佛，顺便旅游了一圈。  
所谓心诚则灵，最后还真给盼到了。

刚开始引进岳明辉的时候，学校上下都还挺高兴。  
海归硕士，长得特别体面不说，虽然是正经霍格沃茨进修回来的，但不穿那黑袍子，穿的三件套，什么格子西装，挂链眼镜，皮手套，全乎。  
而且现在是长安太学博士在读，已经读了第三年了，预计十年之内能读完，特别符合优秀青年教师人才培养计划。博士读完，再发几篇文章，绝对稳坐青教，剑指教授。

秦校长刚开始还做梦，照这趋势下去，二十年后我们学校也有蓬莱学者了。

梦的破碎始于岳明辉第一次报开课申请。

“这个思路，整体上是非常好的，非常灵活，非常具有代表性，”秦校长用眼神安抚了一下旁边抓狂的陈教秘，做领导嘛，就要有容人的气量，尤其是要充分尊重和理解学者们的天马行空。

秦校长先扬后抑，先给支持鼓励再给委婉批评：“但是，小岳啊，这个《欧陆现代魔法与量子物理的比较研究》是不是比较偏门了？”

岳明辉这个人有个好处，就是知错就改，从善如流，被批评之后很快，三天，就三天，就把新的教学方案交上来了。  
“我觉得不行，”秦校长觉得当领导的不能执着于一种管理方法，这次她选用了单刀直入法。

“我觉得《大型起重设备在移山中的诞生与发展—以愚公家族为例》也不太可以。”

第三次，岳明辉来的时候非常兴奋，说秦校长我觉得这次一定行。  
秦校长也非常期待，非常感兴趣。

《基于光纤光栅传感的新型千里传音方法的原理分析》

“岳明辉你小时候的启蒙教育都是CCTV的《我爱发明》吧？”秦校长换种方式委婉地问。  
“诶嘿？！你咋知道。”岳明辉挺高兴的。

秦校长哭了，香水瓶子碰在一起都是梦碎的声音。

此后的几个月岳明辉依然反复提出各种各样他认为相当不错的题目，比如《弱水小流域土地利用的优化调控》、《九州视角下的人类命运共同体》，哦，还有一个《3D打印技术在符箓领域的运用新探》。  
在让人佩服他知识广博勇于探索的基础上，越研究越坐实霍格沃茨就是个职业技术学校，越研究越往农民发明家的路子上去。

教授，都当不上，学生，都招不来，工资，也就都发不出。

没学生，不上课，拿不到钱，饿着肚子，关键是当初签的还是五年期的合同，大家只好自谋出路，秦校长对此睁一只眼闭一只，只说了，不在校中午不给发餐补啊。

李老师去给人兼职当会计做账，卜老师去动物园给人搞丰容，大家过得有声有色。  
唯一找不到活儿干的是岳老师。

岳老师从小就是优等生，十八岁觉醒发现是个巫师，就给送到江苏去了，父母对外宣称考上的是南航，其实去的是茅山。  
一路读到大，如今26了，岳老师除了念书啥都不会，刚开始在宿舍里还有模有样说自己会做饭，后来卜老师发现他就是会热饭。

找不到兼职，岳老师就跟卜老师商量，当他的英语补习老师，卜老师动物园的工资分他三分之一，然后管饭。  
所以卜老师上班的时候，岳老师也跟着，说要营造语言环境，嘚嘚嘚在旁边给他唱英文歌，什么ABCDEFG,HIJKLNM，什么爸比你会唱小星星吗？  
有时候卜老师太忙了，就让他自己在动物园里溜达。

这一溜达就溜达出事来了。  
岳老师这个人，喜欢捡破烂，什么小皮箱子，小贝壳，都往家里带。在动物园，入乡随俗，就捡了个蛋回来。  
刚开始给卜老师吓得够呛，以为他上哪去拐卖儿童了。后来一问管理人员才知道，那蛋在那十几年了，估计是石头的。  
岳老师一听挺开心，化石啊，回去献宝给老板，说秦校长我看您架子上就缺个摆设，我觉得这个蛋他非常有文化气息，能彰显您的尊贵身份。  
秦校长也不抬头，说你放下吧。  
岳老师还想提一下上个月工资能不能发一下的事情，给秦校长瞪回去了。

其实也不是秦校长故意拖欠工资，主要是招不到学生收不着学费，当不上教授申请不到项目资金，工资真的发不出来。  
秦校长愁啊，天天在办公室里想要怎么招生。  
“你想当法师吗？”  
秦校长一天要在办公室里问八百遍。  
这天她又对着书架愁眉不展问：“你想当法师吗？”

“动车坐到北京站还是北京南啊？”蛋问。

“卧槽岳明辉你给我把这玩意领回去！”

岳老师听说蛋出声了这件事情还特别高兴，美滋滋把蛋领回宿舍了。  
回了宿舍又开始愁，蛋说了一句话就不再吱声，他估摸着得孵出来才能知道里面是个啥，但这可怎么孵啊？  
李老师给他出主意，你去隔壁村找找有没有母鸡，浑水摸鱼一下。  
岳老师试了，可惜他那蛋比人家鸡蛋大好几倍，姚明跟幼儿园孩子坐一块儿，当母鸡傻呢，不孵就是不孵。  
怎么办啊？  
岳老师忧愁的眼光落在了卜老师身上。

“不是！不是！哥哥！我是犬科！犬科！怎么孵蛋你告诉我！怎么孵蛋！”卜老师撕心裂肺。

“没事，都一样，都一样，毛绒绒都一样。”岳老师循循善诱：“再说了，你想想看，小朋友，多可爱啊？”

卜老师不情不愿地孵起了蛋，得了空就化成大狼在沙发上盘着，脑袋枕着岳老师大腿，岳老师一边捋毛一边给他念《双城记》胎教。  
在这个含辛茹苦的过程中，卜老师的心态也慢慢转变，渐渐开始期待有个小生命的诞生。

谁知道那天他就去上了个厕所，回来就看到蛋壳碎了，一个黄色鸭子湿漉漉坐在地上，跟岳明辉大眼瞪小眼，还一个劲儿喊：“妈妈！妈妈！”

“不是！我孵的！我孵出来的鸭子！凭什么叫你妈妈！”卜老师出离愤怒了。

“那你让他叫你爸爸，也不亏。”岳明辉美滋滋抱着儿子擦毛：“再说了，谁说我们是鸭子，我们是鹅。来，鹅子，叫爸爸。”

鹅的命名，刚开始引起了很大分歧。  
卜老师说那肯定要跟我姓，跟爸爸姓这个是理所应当的。  
岳老师说你抬头看看咱们学校名字，这种女性能顶半边天的地方养出来的孩子，肯定要随母姓。  
李老师说我觉得该跟我姓。  
卜老师岳老师说凭什么呀！

李老师说我给孩子出奶粉尿布钱。

孩子就决定姓李了。

后来才知道又给李振洋诈了，人小鹅也不喝奶粉，十几年的蛋，化形完都够上高中了，要的什么尿布。

当然那是后话了，当务之急是名字，名字叫什么，也是吵得筋疲力竭。最后卜老师算了一卦，说我请神，请到那个比干，知道吧，封神榜那个，人告诉我们，等等去问校长，也不说具体是什么，就问她“这是什么”，是什么就叫什么了。

秦校长看足球呢，头也不抬就回答了。

英超就这样得到了自己的名字。

李英超，是个非常有志气的鹅，因为从小给人搁书架上当摆设，所以一直立志：我不要当花瓶。

虽然不会说话，但决心是非常坚定的。  
上秦校长屋里把人什么大青花大三彩都推了，cei了一地。

俩监护人不谋而合一块把李老师推出去了：“他他他，他摔的。”  
说好的要给我儿子出钱，该是你的时候了。

岳老师边和孩子谈心，边怜爱地给鹅子梳毛：“人当花瓶也要有本钱，你长得跟个小鸭子似的哪来这自信？”

鹅一蹦一蹦地啄他：“不是鸭子！不是鸭子！”

鹅像爸爸，除了嘎嘎叫，目前只会三句外语。

第一句“妈妈”  
第二句“不是鸭子”  
第三句“我不吃辣白菜我要那个韩国泡菜辣白菜没有韩国泡菜好吃。”

岳老师还挺担心的，按说蛋壳里就会问路不至于只会这三句啊，一直寻思是不是自己胎教出了什么问题？是不是双城记太深刻了，让鹅子早早看透人世间的悲哀与痛苦，所以不愿意化形，不愿意说话。  
岳老师就缠着卜老师问，你不是搞驭兽的吗，你怎么不管管你儿子？  
卜老师一头雾水，说那我们驭兽训练的都是猛兽，这这这个鹅不太合适吧？  
岳老师不高兴了，说怎么我们就不能是猛禽了，来，鹅子，给他看你牙。  
李英超笑。  
人家笑起来露八颗牙，鹅笑起来露八排牙。  
卜老师怵了一下说你闭嘴你闭嘴，你这让我有心理阴影，我们老对头吸血鬼就跟你这样。

卜老师帮不上忙，岳老师又和李老师讨论。  
李老师社会人，脑子活络，就问他，你不是那个霍格沃茨硕士吗？你就不认识那个什么什么纽约教授？  
纽特教授，人家叫纽特教授。岳老师纠正：不认识啊，不是一个院的。  
那李老师就又问了，纽扣教授什么院的的？你什么院的？  
岳老师说人叫纽特教授，赫奇帕奇的。  
那你呢？你什么院的。  
我后院的。岳老师说。

李老师生气了，不是，你就唬我没听说过是吧？我知道你们学校就四个院，那个大猫咪院，大蚯蚓院，大母鸡院，大老鼠院，哪来的后院。  
岳老师说你别是食死徒吧？

岳老师说人家那是狮子老鹰蛇和獾，你这说的什么乱七八糟的。  
李老师说那你别说那些有的没的，我就问你后院是个什么院。  
岳老师说这你就有所不知了，我们那学校就招一到七年级学生，十一岁入学十七岁毕业，十七岁以上回炉重造啊不继续深造的，就统一归到“毕业后你为什么想不开还要接着读书院”，简称后院。

李老师奇了，哇魔法世界真是无所不有啊，连毕业后还想读书的人都有。  
岳老师说，谁说不是呢，你看我92年的，我还有个同班同学29年的呢，开题那年二战刚结束，到现在了论文答辩还没过，整天泡图书馆里，现实世界唯一认识的就只有英国女王了。

李老师说行吧那也不管那些了，难道你在学校这么多年就没跟人扭蛋教授发生一点联系。  
岳老师说有啊但是等等人家叫纽特教授。  
李老师说你这个人怎么老是跑题，人家叫什么重要还是你儿子能不能化形重要？  
岳老师说那我们认识是因为我每年暑假回国给他带熊猫周边，后来有淘宝了我们就没联系了，谁知道他现在在哪个大裂谷里抓蟋蟀呢？

李老师说行吧，那看来这个瓦特教授是指望不上了。  
岳老师说行吧，我看你也指望不上。

岳老师身为人母，一般来说，对家庭教育就比较上心，成天脑子里想的就是有没有什么化形补习班啊化形五三啊给鹅子报一报学一学。  
卜老师不一样，比较宽心，就一直安慰他，没关系，要对孩子的成长有一点耐心，别看现在这样，以后化形了没准就跟你似的。  
岳老师说我怎么了怎么就跟我似的。  
卜老师说你瞅你一天说的废话，那要都是正经话，转成word你十万字的博士论文就有着落了。

岳老师得到了一点安慰。  
随即又被博士论文的恐惧支配。

卜老师虽然宽心，但是对孩子的教育还是很上心的，其实心里也是隐隐担忧，一般来说，最长寿的鹅，活个五十年顶天了，但人家妖怪化形，都是修炼千年的，万一还没化形就……  
卜老师不敢想下去，就决定带鹅子练习作为鹅的基本生活技能。  
那即使我们不能化形，也是个快乐小鹅嘛。卜老师如是说。

第一步就是学游泳。  
卜老师站在岸边做热身运动，边做边教育鹅子，咱可不能学你妈啊，那么大人了下个水都害怕，五十公斤的铁说举就举，一米五的泳池不下不下。

鹅在水池里游来游去，懵懵懂懂听爹训话。

第二步是学捕猎。  
卜老师带着鹅子站村门口，一人一鹅表情都非常严肃。  
是时候了，鹅子，去，做个男人。卜老师说。  
李英超开足鹅力朝鸡群冲去。  
噢咯咯咯咯咯咯——

岳老师很生气，骂卜老师，你这不是瞎胡闹吗，且不说你给他教的，人话没学会，学会鸡叫了。  
再说了，人家是鹅，人家跟鸡那叫同类相残，哪能教鹅子吃鸡啊？  
卜老师很委屈，那，那吃鸡谁不喜欢啊？

第三步是学吃饭。  
卜老师带鹅子学剥螃蟹，拿个大剪刀咔咔咔拆蟹腿喂岳老师。  
看见了没，爹教你剥，妈教你吃。  
鹅歪歪脑袋，脑门上顶了个蟹壳吧嗒吧嗒跑去喂隔壁金主李老师。  
李老师吓死了，边跑边喊离我远点儿丑东西。

岳老师安慰怀里呜呜哭的鹅子：人家说螃蟹呢不是说你。  
卜老师灵光一现：嗨老岳你记不记得那个童话就那个那个那个丑小鸭！  
鹅哇一下哭得更大声了：不是鸭子！不是鸭子！

卜老师的辛勤教育，让岳老师感受到了一丝失宠的危机感。  
眼见着儿子天天跟在爹后面，岳老师很伤感，妈妈对你不好吗？  
就决定要让鹅子多感受一点妈妈的爱。  
趁爷俩出去游泳，岳老师决定给爷俩做饭。

游泳回来，饿疯了的小鹅叭一口叼住了宫保碳球，卜老师拦都没拦住。  
卜老师神色大变：完了完了，老岳你要害死儿子了。

只听砰一声巨响。  
烟雾散尽后，一个特漂亮的小青年光着屁股坐在那。  
表情痛苦，面目狰狞，捂着喉咙。

“快给我解药！”青年大喊。


End file.
